


C'est pas bien.

by tothequickestsilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Divorce, First Love, M/M, amour, late talk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: "C'est pas bien, Pietro" souffla Clint, alors que Pietro s'avançait vers lui."Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, pourquoi tu comprends pas ça?" Pietro tenta de poser ses mains sur les joues du brun devant lui, mais ce dernier tourna la tête."Je peux pas, je-. C'est pas correct, c'est pas ce qui est censé arrivé."





	C'est pas bien.

**Author's Note:**

> MA TOUTE PREMIÈRE WOW. J'écris cette fic en écoutant You Fond Me, c'est ultra zen :)  
> Dans cette fic, Clint est divorcé et en bon terme avec Laura. Il garde les enfants une semaine sur deux, à la ferme. Laura a déménagé avec un autre homme, tout va bien sauf pour Pietro, qui est totalement dingue de notre archer préféré... Bonne lecture.

Pietro était à la ferme avec Clint. Il avait absolument voulu rencontrer les enfants de l'archer, et Clint avait cédé facilement. Cooper et Lila adorait le sokovien. Cooper avait quelqu'un avec qui faire la course et Lila le considérait comme un confident. Pietro avait toujours été doué avec les enfants, sûrement parce qu'il a veillé sur Wanda depuis leurs 10 ans. Ça faisait des vacances à Clint, qui passait ses journées à dormir avec Nathaniel et manger devant la télé. Il retrouvait Pietro le soir sur le toit, quand les enfants étaient couchés. Ils s'asseyaient au bord du vide, Clint observait les champs et Pietro observait Clint. La vue était magnifique, selon les deux hommes. Ce soir-là était un peu spécial puisque que Pietro avait ramené une bouteille de vin, qu'il avait achetés quelques minutes plus tôt. 

"Je savais pas qu'on faisait une soirée chic" s'étonna Clint en voyant la bouteille dans les mains du sokovien. "Tu l'as achetée quand?"

"Il y a dix minutes.....Super rapide, tu te souviens?" ajouta Pietro quand il vit l'air interrogateur que le brun lui adressa.

Ils buvaient à même la bouteille, plus par flemme que par choix et le silence qui s'était installé s'éternisait. Pietro observait le visage de Clint, éclairé par les faibles lumières du jardin. Ses yeux brillaient et ses cernes laissaient penser que Nathaniel n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Ses mains tenaient la bouteille et Pietro se demanda quel effet cela ferait de voir ses mains sur son corps. _Non, ça ne va pas aller comme ça._ Trop tard puisque Pietro s'imaginait déjà glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt violet et sentir les muscles-

 

"Alors... c'est toi qui a choisi la vitesse comme pouvoir? Ou on te l'a juste.. imposé?" Clint tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé des expériences de Strucker à qui que ce soit.

"Je n'ai rien choisi. Strucker ne nous donnait aucune information sur ce qu'il nous infligeait. J'ai eu de la chance, c'est sympa d'être rapide. Je gagne beaucoup de temps."

"C'était intelligent. Tu es jeune, perspicace, fort. Avec cette vitesse, tu es parfait. Tu as tout pour toi,' ria Clint en levant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Pietro le regarda, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Clint venait de lui dire qu'il était parfait. Lui. _Putain._

"C'est moi ou le papi vient de me dire quelque chose de gentil? C'était jamais arrivé, encore."

"Arrête gamin, tu sais que t'es génial. T'as pas besoin que papi te le dise, si?"

_Silence._

" Je t'aime "

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Pietro sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Il avait pensé trop fort. Au soupir que Clint venait de lâcher, il comprit que l'archer le savait déjà. Dire qu'il pensait avoir été discret...

" J'avais cru comprendre quand tu t'es jeté sous une douzaine de balles pour me sauver la vie."

Clint sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, sous le regard inquiet de Pietro. Il n'avait jamais vu Clint fumer. Il alluma la cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Il prit une taffe. Une longue taffe. Il laissa sortir la fumée et reprit :

"J'y ai pensé, tu sais. Mais je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas **te** faire ça."

"Tu dis ça pour mon âge?"

"Evidemment que je dis ça pour ton âge, Pietro!" Son ton était monté et il s'était relevé. Son regard se figea dans celui du sokovien. "J'ai 38 ans Pietro. J'ai un passé que tu pourras jamais changée, j'ai des enfants. Et toi, tu n'as que 20 ans. Le passé que j'ai, c'est ton futur, _chéri_." Il prit une autre longue taffe.

Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme il disait "gamin" en s'adressant à Pietro.

"Vingt-trois." Corrigea Pietro. "Je veux pas changer quoi que ce soit à ton histoire, Clint, j'm'en fous que t'aies déjà des enfants. Ça nous arrange."

"Arrête de prétendre que tes sentiments sont réciproques."

"Alors arrête de m'appeler chéri pour calmer le jeu, connard!" Pietro avait crié. Il se levait à son tour. Clint écrasa sa cigarette à moitié fumée et la jeta dans le jardin. 

"C'est pas bien, Pietro" souffla Clint, alors que Pietro s'avançait vers lui.

"Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, pourquoi tu comprends pas ça?" Pietro tenta de poser ses mains sur les joues du brun devant lui, mais ce dernier tourna la tête.

"Je peux pas, je-. C'est pas correct, c'est pas ce qui est censé arrivé."

Pietro soupira.

"Il est censé se passer quoi, Mr. Je sais tout?"

Il regarda Pietro pendant de longues minutes, l'air grave et lança : "T'es censé trouver l'amour de ta vie. Et j'aurais voulu que ce soit moi, Pietro. Mais c'est pas le cas. On est pas de la même époque. Laura, elle trouverait ça mal. Et les enfants.. Ce serait trop difficile pour nous, pour moi, pour tout le monde."

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de rire aux propos du plus vieux. Comment ça, pas de la même époque ? En quoi la différence d'âge entre eux changeait-il quelque chose?

"Clint tu t'entends parler? C'est pas parce que tu me repousses que j'vais arrêter de t'aimer. Si tu veux pas de moi, c'est pas grave. Mais j't'aimerai toujours. Parce que voilà ce que c'est censé être l'amour de ma vie : quelqu'un qui se battra pour moi malgré tout. "

Pietro se dirigeait vers la petite fenêtre par laquelle on accédait au toit. Et Clint semblait réaliser que Pietro marquait des points. Il attrapa le poignet du blond pour le retenir et laissa ses doigts descendre pour les entrelacer avec ceux du blond. Pietro aurait voulu être fâché. Il aurait voulu partir mais lorsque Clint se lécha les lèvres... putain...

"Pietro... peu importe ce qu'on devient, ce qu'on décide... ne doute jamais de mon amour, okay?" 

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il se sentait pris au piège dans le regard de Clint. Et lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser, Pietro entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'archer. Clint mit ses mains sur la taille de Pietro, le rapprochant encore et toujours plus près. Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent la voix de la jeune Lila.

"Papa? Pietro? J'ai fait un cauchemar.. je voulais pas vous déranger."

Les deux hommes rigolèrent, et Pietro prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

"Je savais que tu étais amoureux de mon papa. Papa, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait aussi"


End file.
